callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Apocalypse Z
Operation Apocalypse Z was the fifth Operation within Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It started first on PlayStation 4 on July 9th, 2019, with Xbox One and PC following a week later on July 16th. The Operation will end on September 23th on PlayStation 4, with Xbox One and PC following a week later on September 30th. It was followed by Operation Dark Divide. Overview Apocalypse Z Black Market During the operation, two ranged weapons and a melee weapon were introduced. The Argus returns from Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and the Reaver C86 crossbow and the Backhander were both added as well. Multiplayer Two new maps, Remnant and Der Schatten, and one remastered map, Havana, were added during the operation. Sticks and Stones returned as a gamemode (playable with a party of up to four). A returning Specialist from Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Experimental War Robot-115 "Reaper", was also re-introduced as a prototype of the previous game counterpart. Blackout New modes, such as Alcatraz Portals Horde, and The Haunting Fog were added to Blackout, as well as Russman, Danny Trejo, and M. Shadows as playable characters. Zombies Alpha Omega, an expansion of Nuketown Zombies with both Primis and Ultimis as playable characters was released with this operation. Blood Wolf Bite, a new perk, spawns in a wolf ally that fights alongside you for a short period of time. Two new Legendary Elixirs were added as well, Head Drama and Phoenix Up. Alongside this, the new Black Market ranged weapons were also added into the Mystery Box. Apocalypse Z: Survivors Black Market The second half of the operation introduced two new ranged weapons into reserves, the M16, a returning Tactical Rifle, and a Sniper Rifle, the Havelina AA50. A new reactive camouflage, Gray Matter was released in the store alongside a new outfit for Reaper. Multiplayer Infected: Final Stand, a new take on the classic mode Infected was released as part of the operation. The map Jungle Flooded was also included during Apocalypse Z: Survivors. Blackout With Apocalypse Z: Survivors, a new mode was introduced for Blackout, called Pandemic. A new character, T.E.D.D. was also introduced as playable character and available through the Black Market. The operation also introduced a new vehicle, called Tactical Bike supporting a driver and an optional player placed in the sidecar. Three variants of the Ray Gun Mark II were also introduced and available in the Mystery Boxes. Zombies A new Gauntlet, called Duck and Cover, was released during Apocalypse Z: Survivors for the map Alpha Omega. Contraband Like Operation Spectre Rising, Apocalypse Z Contraband is cut in two separated Contrabands called Operation Apocalypse Z and Operation Apocalypse Z: Survivors. Apocalypse Z The first Contraband ran for 28 days and went up 40 tiers uniquely defined, with the final reward being an ultra weapon bribe. After Tier 40, the player will enter Black Operations and begin earning Reserve Cases. The tiers were as follows: Apocalypse Z: Survivors The second Contraband ran for 48 days and went up to 60 tiers. Once again, the final reward being an Ultra Weapon Bribe. After Tier 60, the player will enter Black Operations and begin earning Reserve Cases. The tiers of the second Contraband are as follows: Gallery Operation_ApocalypseZ_Roadmap_BO4.jpg|Roadmap of Operation Apocalypse Z released on July 8th, 2019 OperationApocalypseZ Survivors StartingScreen BO4.jpg|''Black Ops 4'' starting screen during Operation Apocalypse Z: Survivors Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 — Operation Apocalypse Z Trailer Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – Studio Broadcast Operation Apocalypse Z Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – Operation Apocalypse Z Cinematic Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Seasonal Events